Leshawna
Leshawna the Gofer Engine is one of TheThomaslover1990's OC's on Engines Tonight Engines Tonight Bio (WIP) Leshawna was introduced in Engines Tonight as TheThomaslover1990's 1st OC to debut on the show. She has appeared in every episode except episode 1. She seems to have a reoccurring gag of appearing in the most unexpected of times, showing up a split-second after Henry calls her name. Another running gag involving Leshawna is that she would karate-chop anyone that insults her or makes her mad. This has been referred to as a LESHAWN-CHOP by fans; and there's actually a much more powerful version called the OMEGA-LESHAWN-CHOP; which she only pulls out in case a regular LESHAWN-CHOP has no effect. This is something she picked up from Miss Piggy of the Muppets. She has a cousin named Crystal who owns the ET studio. Due to her strength and agression, Leshawna has often been shown to be like the main protector of the studio/club whenever some villain threatens a cast member of the building in general. Stories of the New Railway Bio (WIP) In Stories of the New Railway , Leshawna is the main female protagonist. She also has a hobby for making life difficult for her controller Sir Reginald Calhorn Jr.. Later on it's revealed that her attitude began years ago on her previous railway when her friend Lucinda was trapped in a mine. Despite this, she uses her Diplomatic Immunity along with her lawyer Marcus, and robot duplicates to avoid getting into trouble for her shenanigans. She is also one of, if not, the best duelists in the series. Winning practically every duel using cards that either have high ATK; abilities that negate other card effects; or effects that dish out damage. Her ace card in Engines Tonight and this series is "Machina Fortress ". In the merged series "Stories of the North Shore Railway"; she has somehow become the butt of a couple of Nico's jokes. She has also gotten the friendship of a narrow gauge engine named Fabrizia, who looks up to her as a big sister. New Railway Series Bio (WIP) In the New Railway Series, Leshawna still retains her tough girl attitude and believes she is perfection, despite everyone else correcting her. Unlike Engines Tonight and Stories of the New Railway, Leshawna has been punished for her actions. One time was when she took an express train despite being banned from pulling passengers and as punishment, was told to stay in the sheds until further notice. However, she finds herself getting out and causing a ruckus yet again; apparently learning nothing from it. Duel Record (Opponent(s)/Result) *Mecha/Win *ivy/Win (Tag with Crystal) *Viper/ Win (Tag with Jake and Gerald) Twilight Sparkle's Adventures In The Railway Series Bio (WIP) Leshawna will be an engine on one of the branchlines on Misty Island. Leshawna is the 'middle engine' of her 2 siblings, Zoey (Younger sister), and Robert (Older brother). She will have simaller characteristics from 'Engines Tonight', but it will be a lot more toned back, she will get punished if she does the wrong thing on purpose, she won't break 4th wall, and she will show her soft side a bit more. Basis Leshawna is based on a 0-6-2 LB&SCR E4 Tank Engine. Family As stated above, Leshawna has a cousin named Crystal, though many of the ET cast question how they are related. She is highly likely to get a cousin in law at anytime now because Crystal and Henry have been together since episode 25 of Engines Tonight. Although tecnically not family, in episode 53, Leshawna cloned herself in order to do more around the studio; the only problem was each clone had their own personality (happy, sad, flirty, brute, hipster, and evil ). So far, only the evil clone has been shown to remain alive after their debut episode. It has been mentioned in episode 51 that the cousin who sent the robot Henry in a previous episode is a different cousin. It's unknown if we'll see him/her in the future. Friends/Rivals Despite her tough girl attitude and obnoxious personality, Leshawna does have quite a few friends. Such friends include Thomas , Duck, Jake , Franz , Phoebe , Julia , Bloom (Winx), Yusei Fudo (Yugioh 5d's), and Miss Piggy (the Muppets), with the latter doubling as her kung-fu instructor. She also seems to have a friendly rivalry with Rainbow Dash (MLP:FIM) since they're both considered the tough girls of their respective franchises. Shipping Leshawna has a Major one-sided crush on Duck and this hasn't really been seen in the more recent episodes. Leshawna, although doesn't want to say it, also has feelings for Jake. And Duck secretly is jealous. Publicity Leshawna being the first OC to appear on Engines Tonight; has also been the first of TTL1990's OC's to appear outside of Engines Tonight; usually as a one-shot cameo or to help out with the plot of other specials and shows. At one point, early in her career, she was even more popular than Big Mikey ze French Crane from Tomy Thomas and Friends. Usually whenever a project includes TTL1990; Leshawna always seems to work her way in. Trivia *Similar to Gordon in the CGI series, Leshawna has her own catchphrase, "What's up y'all? Leshawna's (insert location or action here)", usually done to announce her arrival. **The ending would often vary depending on where Leshawna is or what she's doing; or just shortened to "What's up y'all?" when greeting a large group of people. Examples are: ***"What's up y'all? Leshawna's in the house!" (the most common variation) ***"What's up y'all? Leshawna's on Sodor!" ***"What's up y'all? Leshawna's in the base." ***"What's up y'all? Leshawna's in another redub!" ***"What's up y'all? Leshawna's narrating!" ***"What's up y'all? Leshawna's ... *defeated* ah, you know the rest." ***"What's up y'all? Leshawna, Nico and Thor are back in action!" ***"What's up y'all? Leshawna's trying to figure out how to get outta this mess." ***"What's up y'all? Leshawna's back from the paint shop." * Leshawna always seems to have an answer (usually in the form of a sarcastic remark) for everything something says/does **Either that, or she seems to be 1-3 steps ahead. *Leshawna tends to act like Deadpool from the Marvel franchise in the sense that she's practically always breaking the 4th wall, and is somewhat self-aware, claiming herself to be the "Thomas OC Queen" in episode 56, and referring to the origins of her own name in story during episode 50. *Leshawna can often be easily recognized by the light blue eye-shadow under her eyes. **A running gag in most of the times that Leshawna has something covering her face (ex. a hockey-mask; or a darth vader helmet), the blue eye shadow appears at the bottom of where the eye-holes/goggles are. **Another example would be her Hipster clone, who always wore sunglasses; and had orange eye-shadow under her eyes. *A few fans have speculated that she and Thomas share the same basis. **This rumor was sorta poked fun at in episode 44, when Crystal got Thomas confused for Leshawna, because "look so much alike from the rear". * Leshawna usually comes up with certain nicknames for her friends. Some examples are: ** Thomas: Tommy ** Henry: Chief, Boss, or Hen (the first two because Henry was the one that hired her) ** James: Jimmy ** Percy: Shrimpy ** Duck: Duckie (usually in a fashion similar to how Miss Piggy calls Kermit the frog "Kermie") ** Franz: Franzie ** Phoebe: Phoebs ** Gordon: Gordy ** Pinkie Pie: Gerald 2.0 ** Jake: Jakey ** Crystal: Cous ** Gerald: Mustard-head (This is mostly due to his mustard yellow face) ** Steamwing: Stoogewing (this is usually when he does something that comically backfires) ** Thundra : Rolling Greenhouse, Mega-butt ** Megatrain: Mega-twerp ** Peter Sam: Petey ** Rachel: Rach (Orignaily Rache, until Peter Sam confirmed that 'Rache' was his "petname" for Rachel.) ** Sir Handel: Handy. ** Julia: Jewels. (Maybe, since Crystal called Julia that in episode 52) ** Sir Reginald Calhorn Jr./The Bald Controller: Baldy, Chrome-dome * It was revealed in episode 53 by Crystal that Leshawna's middle name is Melanie. Category:Fanmade characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Female characters Category:Magic users Category:Tank Engines Category:Fourth Wall breakers